Llueve
by Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart
Summary: Llueve... y Aeris recuerda a Zack...


Buenas, aquí os traigo otro drabble, inspirado por la canción de María Villalón, La LLuvia. La pareja, una más que especial para mí, Zack y Aeris. Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos (de hecho, me gustaría escribir varios fics sobre ellos), así que aquí va, espero que os guste, y si es así y queréis dejar un comentario, yo tan feliz y agradecida. ^^  
>Gracias por leer, ¡saludos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Llueve<strong>

Ya vuelve a llover de nuevo... Por lo menos las flores se mojarán... Pero ésta lluvia, por algún motivo, duele a Aeris como si fuese un tormento... Son los recuerdos...  
>Y sus lágrimas que se confunden con la lluvia mientras mira al cielo buscando consuelo, pero sólo hallando pedazos de promesas rotas y recuerdos tan vívidos como el sonido de su voz al pronunciar su nombre o el intenso color azul de sus ojos cuando los posaba en los suyos...<br>Recuerda aquel día de lluvia, su primer y último día de lluvia juntos...

**Flashback**

_Zack y Aeris están corriendo cogidos de la mano por las calles de Midgard, mientras una incesante lluvia cae sobre ellos, mojando sus cabellos y sus ropas, mientras ambos sonríen sonrojados, mirando hacia adelante mientras buscan un lugar en el que huarecerse._  
><em>Encuentran lo que parece ser un pequeño toldo, improvisado por alguien con un trozo de tela impermeable, y se colocan debajo a esperar a que deje de llover.<em>  
><em>Están muy juntos, tanto que, aunque Zack esté mirando hacia arriba, sonrojado, y Aeris esté cabizbaja de la vergüenza que le produce la situación, ambos sienten en contacto con el cuerpo del otro, y sin poder evitarlo, se miran, encontrándose sus caras a escasos centímetros pese a la diferencia de altura.<em>  
><em>Zack le acaricia la mejilla con una de sus manos enguantadas y los ojos verdes de Aeris brillan de una forma única, emocionada por ése gesto que tanto tiempo hace que espera.<em>  
><em>Ambos siguen sonrojados hasta las raíces de los cabellos, pero el ojiazul logra armarse de valor y cerrar los ojos para acercarse lentamente al rostro de la muchacha, entreabriendo los labios, dispuesto a besarla. <em>  
><em>Ella corresponde al gesto, cerrando sus ojos y devolviendo ése primer beso tan dulce y mágico, cuando inesperadamente, la protección que les evitaba mojarse se esfuma a causa de un golpe de viento y se quedan así, besándose, bajo la lluvia en la ciudad de Midgard.<em>  
><em>Todo parece haberse parado. Sólo son ellos dos, y un beso; no hay nada más que importe.<em>

**Fin del flashback**

Aeris no puede evitar pasarse un dedo por los labios recordando la dulzura de ése cálido beso y gruesas y descontroladas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, mientras el verde de sus ojos se vuelve acuoso en su perdida mirada.  
>Cae de rodillas al suelo sin apenas percatarse de ello, con la lluvia mojándola por completo, como aquel día.<br>No hay nada que no le recuerde a él y no hay momento en el que no desee poder reunirse con él a cualquier precio, pues soportar ésos tristes días, viendo caer la lluvia que tantos recuerdos le trae y que parece que llore su pérdida junto a ella, hiriéndola aún más profundamente, la está consumiendo por completo.

En algún momento se ha debido quedar dormida, y ahora despierta con una flor entre las manos y le parece oír su risa de niño travieso resonando en el interior de su iglesia.

Algo la motiva a limpiarse las lágrimas y levantarse, pues hay trabajo por hacer y un pequeño sentimiento de calidez renacido en su corazón, cuando ve aparecer a un muchacho de cabello rubio y peinado de una forma bastante peculiar con ése uniforme y ésa espada... ... y su corazón le hace saber que vuelve a estar un poquito más cerca de Zack, de modo que lo sigue, acompañándolo junto a su grupo en una cruzada que termina con un nombre: Sephiroth, y una espada; Masamune.

En el momento en el que el frío acero de Masamune la atraviesa, Aeris no tiene miedo y no siente el frío del que se habla, cuando uno va a morir, sino la calidez del hogar, la calidez de unos brazos... Sus brazos...  
>Ante ella está Zack, su Zack, esperándola, después de tanto tiempo, con sus brazos preparados para acogerla y desaparecer del mundo con ése abrazo, entre lágrimas de alegría y palabras de júbilo.<p>

Y de pronto se pone a llover... Y ellos se están mojando.

Aeris está sentada en el regazo de Zack, que tiene sus cintura rodeada por sus firmes brazos, mientras ella descansa la espalda sobre su pecho, mientras disfrutan del olor húmedo del césped y el frescor de la lluvia en sus caras. Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse en la lluvia y ambos saben que ésos besos jamás indicarán una despedida, sino la continuidad de sus cumplidas promesas de amor, ahora sí que auténticamente eterno.

Un fulgor verdoso los envuelve, y entre lluvia y pequeñas chispas verdosas abandonan las calles de Midgard y su lluvia, para proseguir con sus vidas en un lugar donde no existe ni el tiempo ni el espacio, ni tan siquiera la lluvia, tan sólo una chica con un lazo rosa y un chico con una peculiar cicatriz en una de sus mejillas que se disponen a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y prolongarlo para siempre.


End file.
